Gundam Seed Freedom
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: Chapter 1: The War Within; A civil war rages in ZAFT as they desperately fight for what they think is right. Introduction of main characters and a little AxC R
1. Prologue: The Fall of the Songstress

Gundam Seed Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Prologue: The Fall of the Songstress

"ZAFT News

9:10PM, Febuary 18"

"This is Clarice Shane, reporting for ZAFT news."

"We are now looking into the latest news where our very own ZAFT Chairwoman, Lacus Clyne-Yamato, 27, has just given birth to her third child, Midori Yamato, early this evening. The proud mother of three could be seen cuddling her youngest child as an equally proud ZAFT Commader Kira Yamato, 26, the father of all her three children, joined her. The eldest daughter, Mitsuki Yamato, 8, along with her brother, Satoshi Yamato, 7, soon joined them as they crowded over the new born Yamato. We received this from a source."

"Their happy atmosphere was contagious as ORB Representative Cagalli Yula Attha, 26, Commander Yamato's twin sister, flew together with ORB Admiral Athrun Zala, 26, from ORB to ZAFT just to be able to witness the new born baby. These two still have issues that have yet to be settled, but they seem to have an amiable relationship as of now."

"As for Ms. Midori Yamato, she is a healthy, bundle of joy that I'm sure everyone will love. As expected from all the Chairwoman's kids, the youngest Yamato is a Natural like Commander Yamato's sister. Unfortunately, just like the rest of the tykes, we weren't able to get pictures or descriptions about the baby as well as the kids. It appears that the chairwoman is following a law where in she believes that we can't show a kid's face until they turn thirteen."

"It had been Commander Yamato who had faced the paparazzi and ZAFT news earlier tonight. It had actually come to a surprise to all when we had first found out that Chairwoman Yamato had been pregnant with Ms. Mitsuki and claimed that they had decided for her not to be a coordinator like both her parents."

"We never found out why though..."

A click of a remote was heard as it echoed across the quiet room when its owner changed the channel.

"According to some sources, we have a very slight description of the young children of the Chairwoman. Mitsuki and Satoshi are said to be the exact replicas of their parents, Chairwoman Lacus Yamato and Commander Kira Yamato, respectively. Their talents are also immense, but we have yet to know as the chairwoman has forbidden their photos and other media from being shown to the public, thinking it would endanger her children. Being the most powerful woman in ZAFT, the safety of her children IS to be thought of. Nice mommy tactics, Chairwoman. We salute you!"

A grunt accompanied another click as the owner changed the channel again.

"...Chairwoman Yamato has continued to improve the treaty between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance with her kind words of peace and graced us with her love. She has continued to change the mistakes of our past chairmans, including the late ex-chariman Gilbert Dullindal's projects..."

An angry growl and another click.

"ZAFT Commander Kira Yamato is the ideal man that every woman -and some men- like to have and the man who males love to be. With his lean body, barely there muscles, messy but ever so gorgeous brown hair, stunning violet eyes, timid and kind personality yet being the skilled pilot of the Strike Freedom that dominated the battle grounds during the second war, it's no wonder to see that he would have the most beautiful woman, inside and out, in his arms as seen in the most recent picture we have of the couple."

The screen displayed a very jolly looking Kira Yamato as he held the pink-haired songstress who was then eight months pregnant in his arms. He had his arms encircled around her rounded belly as the lady in his arms appeared to be giggling.

A frustrated groan and a click though this time harder than the first two

"After that ferocious storm in South Africa, ORB Representative Attha sent in some rescue squads along with a couple from ZAFT Chairwoman Yamato ..."

CLICK

"...defense brigades have been set up and guarded by the troops of the first man, ZAFT Commander Kira Yamato and his best friend ORB Admiral Athrun Zala. This is to ensure that both Earth and ZAFT are safe from the pursuit of the space terrorists that are said to roam aimlessly. These were of course under the orders of ORB Princess and Representative Cagalli Yula Attha and ZAFT Chairwoman Lacus Clyne-Yamato who..."

CLICK

"...dominating the music charts for over six weeks, we have yet again at number one, Lacus Yamato's newest hit single..."

CLICK

"...Commander and Chairwoman Yamato..."

CLICK

"Chairwoman Yamato has..."

CLICK

"...Yamato has helped..."

CLICK

"...ZAFT Chairwoman..."

CLICK

"People have started to call this era as the Reign of the Songstress..."

The man let out a frustrated scream, "Isn't there a single channel that doesn't have that-that woman and her family?!" He slammed his fist against the wooden table, causing the TV to change its channel again.

"And we're back to Delicious Dreams, where you can learn how to bake in very easy steps!"

The man settled against his beaten-up, patched arm chair and released a sigh of relief. He would rather watch a boring, underpaid, underrated cooking show rather than see the songstress' was no way that the Yamatos would be involved in a cooking show like this...not in a million years. He observed the rather plump middle-aged woman on the screen where several kitchen utensils surrounded her.

"Welcome back to Delicious Dreams. That black forest cake is just about done. Let's take it out from the oven now."

She wore a pair of heavy cloth gloves with cute flower designs and took the cake out from the small oven. She proceeded to decorate the cake, announcing easy steps on how to make the icing.

"Once you coat the entire cake with your choice of icing, in which mine I used a dark chocolate mixture, you can decorate the cake in anyway you like." After a few moments, the woman exclaimed, "Gorgeous." She gestured towards the cake as the camera zoomed in on the cake. The viewer's eye balls nearly ended up on the floor if it were even possible.

The cake spelled in elegant, cursive letters, 'CONGRATULATIONS, CHAIRWOMAN.' The plump woman never looked so happy as all the man wanted to do was rip her apart. His fingers found solace in the old arm chair instead. He furiously exclaimed, "How is it that every single channel is about HER?!" The arms of the chair were quickly losing its stuffings as the burly man dug his hans into them. He was growling at the television like a mad dog when his attention was snapped by another voice.

"Calm yourself, Hugo. Before you murder the television." It was clear, cool and commanding.

The said man grunted, releasing the poor chair out of his hold. He grumbled, "Whatever, Boss."

The other man was hidden in the shadows, but Hugo could see him clasping his hands together and his mouth forming into a smirk. The man's lips curled into a feral grin that gleamed in the darkness. He said, "Gather your men, Hugo. It's time..."

Upon hearing this, Hugo's mouth formed into the same smile as the man before he mouthed some words to his boss. The latter merely nodded.

Without another word, both exited the unknown room, leaving the TV on and the poor arm chair sagging in front of it.

Later that night, a scream could be heard as it pierced into the night.

* * *

People were devastated.

It was all over the headlines and they just could not accept the fact that this was happening.

Their worst nightmare has come true.

In bold letters, it read, "THE FALL OF THE SONGSTRESS..."

* * *

Author's Note: In case you were wondering, my past names were angelicZ and/or FlyffAddict. I was the one who wrote Ninja Love, Three Ship Alliance University and Forbidden Love. I have decided to put Forbidden Love on hiatus and have put this one up. My writing style has changed since my first fic. This is my own style of a third season for Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. This story is my crowning glory and hopefully, it will entertain you as it had entertained me while I was imagining it. The plot is totally mine. First chapter will be up before the end of this month. Sorry for any grammatical errors and mistakes in spelling. -Z-san


	2. Chapter 1: The War Within

Gundam Seed Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Chapter 1: The War Within

Eight years later

November 19

Gunpowder was heavy in the air of ZAFT as a civil war waged.

"Take that!" A young teen shouted as an explosion was heard along with several other cheers as the building before them collapsed. The teen grinned to himself when he heard several screams from the enemy to fall back. The grin widened when he exclaimed, "Serves you guys right!" Smoke was the only thing visible in their peripheral.

He stood up from the safety of their defenses to look at his work when a bullet came flying. It was merely inches away from his face, making him gulp and quickly duck as more bullets came flying. He sighed to himself, "That was close..."

WHAM

The boy winced, "That hurt, Sasuke!" The latter narrowed his black eyes and he stated calmly, "This is not a video game, Satsuke. Eyes always on the battlefield and don't lose your guard." After Sasuke stated this, he held unto his sniper and fired it with ease. "You should listen to your twin, Satsuke. What would mom say if she knew you'd be joining her so soon?" Satsuke glared at his older brother, "Shut up, Kai. I am not." Kai merely chuckled before he fired as well as bullets were being exchanged

Sasuke sighed, "Then stop being so stupid, Satsuke and focus." But his twin was not listening, instead he was fiddling with the old radio that their squad had and he grinned wildly when it started to produce some sound. Sasuke sighed again.

"Okay, kids. Rest up. Its time for the big boys to do their thing." A voice boomed over the sound of guns and explosives, an amazing feat considering that was all people would usually hear. The man emerged from inside the old tent that had been set up beside a broken down building. The three teens along with a few others obeyed the orders of their superiors as they quickly huddled back into the tent.

Sasuke and Satsuke Utake high-fived each other before they promptly rested on the broken couch. Kai came over and ruffled their identical black hair. Sasuke and Satsuke were identical twins, but it wasn't hard to see who is who. Sasuke had short black hair, while Satsuke's was long. And it also wasn't hard to distinguish them through their personality. They were like Yin and Yang. Satsuke was light: friendly, warm and cheerful; Sasuke was dark: aloof, cold and calm. And it was a fact that Sasuke never smiled. What questions most was how these two get along so well.

Kai Utake, on the other hand, had a mop of long, white hair and instead of black eyes like his brothers, he had stunning gold eyes and if you could describe him in one word, it would be playboy. Kai observed the younger twin as he continued to fiddle with the radio when the news started blaring from the speakers. Sasuke stopped his brother as everyone huddled closer to the radio.

"The situation in ZAFT has continued to worsen as the two sides continued to fight. Over the years, ZAFT has been split into two: those that support our current Chairman and those who continue to cling unto the last chairwoman's words. ZAFT Chairman, Father Constantine Rodrigez stated about ZAFT's current situation, "It's sad to see those that desperately still cling unto Chairwoman Lacus Yamato's words even though she and her family had disappeared over eight years ago. May God Bless those people..." When will peace finally reign ZAFT once more and where did Chairwoman Lacus Yamato go when we most needed her?"

A sigh and a click.

Cagalli Yula Attha continued to rub her temples, fingers still positioned on the radio which she just turned off moments ago. She clasped her hands over her glass table and she could feel sadness welling up in her chest. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her office swished open and Meyrin Hawke strolled in. The blonde acknowledged the younger woman's presence. The red head bowed and handed her some papers in which Cagalli merely accepted and leafed through it before signing her name on the last page and handing it back to Meyrin.

When Cagalli noticed that her secretary was not leaving, she asked, "Is something wrong, Meyrin?" Her red pigtails moved as she quickly shook her head and scurried out of the room. Once Meyrin had settled back in her desk, she looked back sadly at Cagalli's door. Now that Lacus was gone, all the pressure had been building up on the blonde's shoulders and she seemed more stressed out and depressed. Eight years ago, she had lost her brother, her best friend and even her nephew and nieces. Meyrin twirled her pen absentmindedly and she was so lost in thought that she did not notice that someone was in front of her desk until he coughed to catch her attention.

She visibly jumped and clutched unto her heart and exclaimed, "You surprised me!" The man chuckled before he asked in that deep voice of his, "Is Cagalli in?" She nodded before he quickly made his way into the Representative's office. Meyrin sighed to herself, "That was such a lovely bouquet of roses. I wish I were her."

Athrun Zala held the bouquet of roses behind him as he observed the sullen girl resting on her chair. He frowned when he noticed her rubbing her temples and the fact that she had not noticed his presence. He walked forward even more until the only boundary that separated the two bodies was the glass table. She didn't notice him even then.

He sighed, tapping the roses behind his back. He said to himself, "What is up with you and Meyrin?"

That had snapped her attention. She suddenly slammed her palms on her desk and stood up. Athrun was afraid the desk would break under the force. "What's wrong with Meyrin? She looked kinda pale a while ago. Oh, I hope nothing happened to her." Worry was clearly etched on her face.

Typical Cagalli.

Athrun sighed, "Cagalli, dear, first off, you worry too much. She's fine and I can attest to that. She was a little spacey though. Second, you are crushing your poor paperwork and you're clearly stressed." He placed the flowers on the glass desk before rounding his way to where Cagalli was and when he was just beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He murmured against her skin, "And third, I missed you so much. "

She practically melted in his embrace. She lay her head against his broad chest and she started blushing madly as she grumbled, "What the point of the third one?" He chuckled lightly, twirling the golden band on the fourth finger of her left hand. He dipped his head and whispered, "Is it wrong for me to miss my fiance?"

Her heart wouldn't stop beating against her ribcage as her blush deepened. "You're bad for my health, Admiral."

Athrun chuckled again and retorted teasingly, "Me or your mountain of paperwork?"

She glared at him with those molten globes of amber before he looked away from him with a huff. Most probably because she knew that if she looked one more time into those overpowering emerald orbs of his, she would succumb to him without a doubt. Much to his disappointment, she pulled out of the embrace and sat back on her chair. She clasped her hands together and asked, "So, what business do you have with me today, Admiral Zala?"

"I have received news..." His voice was no longer light and teasing. He wore dark look on his face and his tone turned serious.

"...from Kira."

Silence

"Bless our food, lord, as we partake in our meal, blessed to be alive and still willing to follow under your orders through your servant, Father Constantine Rodrigez. Amen." The bearded man prayed as he lifted his head and looked at his subordinates who chimed in. "AMEN!"

Music, cheers and laughter filled the large tent. The bearded man known as the Captain proudly walked to where the youngest members of his squad were eating, the Utake brothers and stopped at their table. He slapped the backs of the teens nearest to him, namely, Sasuke and Satsuke, prompting them to spit out their food in surprise.

The only girl on the table scrunched her nose in disgust as the others laughed and high-fived with the captain. "Gross." she remarked before she turned away from the sight.

Kai, who had stopped laughing, looked at the red head and teased, "Oh, lighten up, Fiona. Boys will always be boys, whether it's your crush or not."

At this juncture, almost every male on the table turned to look at the said girl who was brightening up like a red light bulb. Only the Utake twins looked away from the girl as the others had stupid, teasing grins on their faces, including their older brother. She clenched her teeth as she growled threateningly, "KAI...!" This made the platinum-haired man laugh even more as the boys continued to taunt and tease the girl.

Fiona was downright furious at Kai. She didn't know her crush on Sasuke was so obvious. She knew he was one of those types that was very observant and yet, wasn't that obvious because of the playful demeanor. All the while, she had dark blue eyes trained on the stoic Sasuke and she bit her lip nervously when he ignored her and quietly munched on his sandwich. Satsuke, who was picking at his food, was abnormally quiet as well.

Abruptly, the older twin stood up and grab his tray of food before dumping it in a trash can. Satsuke followed shortly afterwards and walked in step to his brother. They headed outside and walked and walked in silence, leaving the tent and its sounds way behind them. They headed to an opening that was formed by a building that had snapped into two. And without a peep from either of them, Sasuke proceeded to light the lamp that was inside it and Satsuke sat on the patch of dirt, looking up and closing his eyes. Sasuke sat beside his brother as they yet again basked in silence until finally, one of them spoke up.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"You do know that it's you that Fiona likes, right?"

"Hn."

"...Did you hear that from Kai?"

"...No. She confessed to me the other night."

"..."

"..."

"What did you tell her?"

"I rejected her."

"...I knew it. Are you really going to wait until that perfect girl shows up to get interested in girls?"

"Even if it takes a million years to find her, I will love her and only her."

"How do you know...that she will be the right one?"

"Easy. She'll be the one that will make me smile and maybe even feel."

"..."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you...alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"...You like her. Fiona, I mean. You like her...a lot."

"How did y-?"

"I'm your twin. It's wasn't hard to tell."

"..."

"It just means she wasn't right for you."

"You believe in destiny way too much, Sasuke. You sure you not gay?"

"Positive. If I were one, you would have known."

"Touche."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Somewhere near the tents, a couple emerged from the noisy celebration and trotted outside away from the noise. This couple consisted of a male and a female, but they weren't romantically involved.

"C'mon, Kai. You and Satsuke are the only ones who perfectly understand Sasuke," Fiona cried as she followed after Kai who was casually walking as if he were strolling in a park instead of a building graveyard.

Kai rearranged his hair as he looked at his reflection through a glass and said, "Well, yes. That is quite true." He was looking at her through the glass as he eyed her fidgeting with her hands. It was too fun to tease her.

"Then, tell me. What kind of girl attracts that man?" She was desperate, very, very, desperate. After he had rejected her, she wanted more than anything now to find out why. She was pretty, had a nice body and can wield a gun to boot. What more could he ask for?

"Well, I'm pretty sure Sasuke is a one-woman man. When he loves, he loves her and only her." He can see that now she was curious as she started to look at him with questioning dark blue eyes.

"I want to BE that woman." She gestured to herself.

"No can do, Fiona. I'm sure that whatever you do...you'll never be the one little Sasuke is looking for," he said this both teasingly yet it was serious.

She huffed, crossing her arms until she was hugging herself. Her eyes looked down on the cracked up road and she said softly, "I know. I just want to know...so when I see her...I'll ready for the heartache and if he can't find her...just maybe..."

Kai looked at her sympathetically for a moment before he turned to really look at her. He said, "I'm sure he has a thing for long-haired girls, so your short red hair is a turn off for him."

At this statement, she unconsciously reached a lock of her short hair and defensively asked, "Why would you say that?"

He walked a little further, sat on a block and clasped his gloved hands together. He spoke, "Well, when Sasuke was younger, he loved to play with mom's long, black hair. I'm pretty sure it's the same with Satsuke as well. I think that his ideal woman would be a woman very much like our mother, beautiful with long dark hair and an unusual color of eyes."

Everything was quiet for a few moments before Fiona thanked him and left, leaving the white-haired man pondering under the stars.

A blaring horn pierced through the quiet morning, a little earlier than usual.

Sasuke groaned, Kai mumble something before rolling over and Satsuke just kept sleeping as the horn continued on and on until everyone was awake.

Fiona checked the clock beside her. It glared at her, "4:00 AM" She chucked her pillow to cover her face and moaned, "Why do we have to get up so early?"

An assembly was made in the dirty grounds just outside the tents as only groans can be heard from the tired soldiers. Only the captain seemed wide awake as he turned on the microphone and spoke, "Good morning, men and women. I know it's a little bit earlier than our usual schedule, but I currently do not have time for your complains. Yamato supporters have moved into the front and there is more of them today, so I want you guys to prepare."

Low groans and murmurs were heard, but the only word that came out from their lips were, "Yes, sir."

He moved out of his position from the middle and gave way to the chubby elder to take center stage. The captain spoke over the cheers and shouts of glee of his men, "Also, today, Chairman Father Rodrigez would be leading our mass this morning before he leaves for his duties."

The men continued to rejoice as energy coursed through their veins and suddenly, they were lively. All of them supported the father and his faith, giving him protection. The father in turn give them his love and trust. The captain handed the mic to the chairman and the men continued to cheer.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! It's the father!" Satsuke shouted excitedly, pointing at Constantine.

"Yes, yes. I'm not blind, you fool." Sasuke said, grumpily. Sleep still very apparent in his system as he ruffled his dark hair. He most definitely was not a morning person.

Rodrigez was smiling and he seemed very much pleased for some reason. His ring adorned fingers held unto the microphone as he announced, "Good morning, people of God. I came here today to give you all my blessing. You have all fought hard and well for your chairman, for your country, for your faith and most importantly, for God. Many have passed away and do not worry. Their deaths are not in vain for they have gone into the arms of God and are now peacefully living in eternal life."

More cheers erupted and they were silenced with the wave of the man's hand.

"And now, before I start the mass, I would like to introduce you all to a person. She has been with me for eight years and she is like a daughter to me now. She has been pleading me to be able to fight along side my military. She is very capable, I assure you and I do hope you treat her well."

Silence then whispers.

"A girl?"

"I wonder how old?"

"Will she be hot?"

"Bet she's one of those brats that would just sit and give orders."

"How good is she that the father would recommend her?"

The father gestured someone to come closer and placed his hand on her shoulder as she stepped forward.

Gasps.

The girl was young, maybe around Sasuke and Satsuke's age, 16. She was petite, beautiful and had pale, white skin which contrasted to Fiona's slightly tanned skin. She looked like a doll, a fragile, prettily dressed, china doll that could break any moment. In wasn' t the fact that this pretty girl wanted to join the war that made them gasp...it was actually her physical features.

"Clear, blue eyes..."

"..wavy, pink hair..."

"She looks...looks like...!"

The father's expression didn't change a bit as he said, "I would like you all to meet..."

Silence and expectation.

Author's Note: Chapter was not written well. I didn't really like the outcome of this one. Sasuke, Satsuke, Kai Utake, Fiona and Constantine are all my characters, so is the mystery girl. The twins will be the main characters in this story and I'll post some drawings of them maybe after my next chapter. I really liked the small AsuCaga moment back there. Just so fluffy and out of place...hope you enjoy this one. Please excuse the grammar. - Z-san


End file.
